This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The teams of Caparon and Hultgren at Washington University in St. Louis recently identified the protein toxin (SPN, ~36 kDa) secreted by Streptococcus pyogenes, a Gram-positive bacteria responsible for causing strep throat and flesh eating disease. A novel endogenous inhibitor, named Immunity Factor for SPN (IFS, ~ 22kDa) was recently discovered on the same codon as SPN. IFS forms a stable complex with SPN at a 1:1 molar ratio and inhibits SPN's activity by acting as a competitive inhibitor. The crystal structure of IFS was determined in the Ellenberger group at Washington University in St. Louis (unpublished data). Our goal is to use the high resolution PLIMSTEX protocol to locate the binding interface of IFS to SPN. The crystal structure of the complex is underway. We are planning to publish this work in the coming year.